OS Adommy - Apprends moi à t'aimer
by The Snapychoute
Summary: Adommy. - . Une journaliste beaucoup trop encombrante, un Adam pas vraiment à sa place et un Tommy tout perdu au milieu. Que peuvent-ils espérer l'un de l'autre ? "Apprends moi à t'aimer" c'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait en échange.


Hello ! Je reviens avec un nouvel OS ! Toujours du Yaoï (on ne se refait pas !) mais sans Lemon (à moins qu'il n'y ai des demandes, dans ce cas, j'en écrirais un !)

Bref, Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je pense que je serai au courant... ) et je ne prétends toujours pas raconter la vie de mes personnages. Cette fiction est une histoire inventée. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ce... truc :)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !

« ..Et oh ! Regardez comme il est mignon ! Tommy vient ici !Dit quelque chose pour tes fans !

-Euh Hello!J'suis Tommy, le bassiste d'Adam Lambert

-Alors Tommy ! Parle nous de toi... »

Et cette pouffiasse de journaliste continue.. « hé mon tommy.. » et vas-y que je te mets la main dans le dos, sur l'épaule... Et Tommy qui ne fait rien.. Il commence à me taper sur le système à ne pas l'envoyer balader..

« Aloors mon petit Tommy, tu viens me faire un bisou ? »

Quoi ? Non mais elle... J'en reviens pas ! Tommy vient de courir pratiquement vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue !

Et vas-y que je me trémousse, que je te fous mes nichons sous le nez au cas où tu les aurais pas vu... C'est moi ou elle vient carrément de retirer encore un bouton à sa chemise ? Non mais tu veux pas te foutre à poil non plus ?  
Franchement... J'ai vraiment pas eu une bonne idée en entrant dans cette loge tout-à-l'heure... Maintenant, je suis obligé de surveiller Tommy comme s'il avait 2 ans...  
Quoique.. c'est plutôt cette fille que je surveille.. Parce que j'ai confiance en Tommy... je crois.. Mais pas en elle, ça c'est clair.

«Merci encore Tommy pour cette petite interview expresse !

-De rien.. Avec plaisir ! Bye! »

Et vas-y que je prends la pose, bouche avec trois tonnes de gloss en avant... Non mais vraiment !

« Merci Tommy c'était adorable de ta part ! Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ? Tu vas te changer ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne peut-être ? »

Pardon ?! Mais... Restons calme... Ok.. Tommy va l'envoyer bouler c'est sûr...

« Euh ben... c'est que je dois d'abord parler à.. Adam ! Oui, j'ai un truc urgent à lui dire !

-Ho mais Tommy, j'suis sûre que ça peut attendre... »

Elle commence à vouloir s'accrocher à lui mais il la repousse fermement.  
Ha bravo Tommy !

« Écoutez... c'est gentil mais comment dire.. ? Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé. »

J'peux faire une petite danse de la joie ? En tout cas, dans ma tête c'est en mode fiesta !

« Ho bon, je vois... Je pensais... Bon ok... Bye Tommy, on va essayer de trouver Adam pour une petite.. interview. »

Elle le salue et se barre enfin pour aller retrouver son cameraman. J'observe Tommy pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il retire son T-shirt avant de sortir enfin de sous le bureau où je m'étais réfugié.

Tommy pousse un cri de surprise en me voyant :

« Putain Adam ! On ne t'a pas appris à dire quand tu es dans une pièce ?

-Désolé... A la base, je me cachais de cette.. journaliste mais quand tu es rentrée avec elle, j'ai pas eu le temps qu'elle était déjà à moité accrochée à toi.. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire d'ailleurs.

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber Tommy... Tu me fatigues.. On se revoit sur scène ce soir... Pour Fever j'imagine que là, tu seras là..

-Je t'ai déjà dit que... »

J'entends les sanglots dans sa voix alors qu'il tente de se justifier sous mes yeux assassins.

« Je... Je ne t'embrasse pas pour être célèbre Adam ! Je ne sais plus comment le justifier.. C'est toi qui me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté.. J'ai du casser mon couple pour ça... Ne me regardes pas comme ça !

-Tu m'as dis que tu ne l'aimais plus, que c'est pour ça que tu avais rompu !

-Tu voulais que je te dises quoi ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Seulement tu vois, ma copine n'a pas trop apprécié que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre.. Un mec qui plus est. Et gay.

-J'suis désolé Tommy..

-Non Adam c'est trop facile ! Tu m'engueules et après c'est finit !? Tu penses à ce que je ressens parfois ?

-Ce que tu ressens ? Et ce que je ressens moi à te voir fricoter avec la première meuf venue ? Tu crois que ça me fait quoi ?

-Euh ben... Je sais pas... Je...

-Merde Tommy, je voulais pas te le dire.. Et surtout pas comme ça.. Parce que je sais que j'ai aucune chance.. Et parce que je n'attends rien de toi en retour... J'sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi.. Je suis désolé..

-Je ne comprends pas Adam...

-Je.. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Tommy... Je suis vraiment désolé..

-...

-Dis moi quelque chose je t'en supplie.. Je vais faire attention à ce que je dis promis.. et je vais changer ma manière d'être aussi.. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer... Comme je n'aimerai sans doute jamais de fille.. Même si l'une d'elles tombait amoureuse de moi..  
J'imagine ce que tu ressens et je suis vraiment désolé de ça... J'aimerai juste que tout soit comme avant... Je t'en prie Tommy.. Parle moi.. »

Il ne desserre pas la mâchoire mais fait un pas vers moi et sa main droite claque contre ma joue lorsqu'il m'assène une claque méritée.  
Je ne peux empêcher une larme de rouler.. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir, mon cœur se serre en ayant confirmation de son absence de sentiments pour moi..  
Enfin, ce dernier vole en éclats quand il recule et sort de la pièce à grandes enjambées.. Sans un seul mot.

C'est sans doute ridicule mais à cet instant, je me sens comme le dernier des imbéciles... Il est hétéro.. Je le sais.. Je n'aurai jamais du espérer.. Ni m'attacher à lui comme je l'ai fait. Mais je n'arrive plus à me le sortir de l'esprit..  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je tombe au sol et me mets à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Une main douce se pose alors sur mon épaule et je me retourne d'un geste, j'essaie vaguement de cacher mes larmes alors que j'aperçois Tommy penché vers moi, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

« Adam.. J'suis désolé de ma réaction... et euh... je suis d'accord pour qu'on reste comme avant..

-Tommy, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer alors qu'il serre dans ses bras, toujours à même le sol, merci. »

Après de longues minutes passées à étouffer mes sanglots contre son cou, il desserre notre étreinte et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

Lentement, il se penche vers moi et dépose sa bouche sur la mienne. Cette bouche dont je connais maintenant chaque recoins. Sa main se pose doucement dans ma nuque alors que pour la première fois, je le laisse mener notre baiser à sa guise. Je me laisse transporter dans un océan de tendresse qui m'est inconnu et je me sens trembler contre lui alors que sa deuxième main se pose sur ma joue.

Il se recule enfin, visiblement un peu anxieux et guette ma réponse.

« Je t'aime Tommy... sincèrement. Merci.. »

Il me serre à nouveau contre lui et cette fois, c'est une de ses larmes que je sens couler le long de mon propre cou.

« Tommy, pourquoi tu pleures.. ? Je t'ai dis que je n'attends rien..

-C'est pas ça Adam... Je suis juste désolé de ne pas être capable de te rendre tes sentiments.. Je t'apprécie énormément, je te dois beaucoup... J'ai confiance en toi et tu me connais mieux que personne... Je t'aime.. Mais pas comme toi.. Je suis tellement désolé... Je ne suis pas bien pour toi.. Tu mérites tellement mieux..

-Dis pas ça, je ne pourrai pas trouver mieux que toi Tommy...

-Adam... Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant des choses fausses.. Mais.. serais-tu d'accord pour.. essayer de m'apprendre à t'aimer ?

-Je...

-Adam.. Je suis sérieux... Je ne vais pas sauter dans ton lit ce soir.. ni même dans la semaine... ou dans le mois.. Parce que je ne suis pas prêt... Et.. Si tu acceptes, tu dois me promettre que si je n'arrive pas à t'aimer comme tu m'aimes, il sera préférable d'abandonner. Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.. C'est pour ça que j'ai envie qu'on essaie.. Tout les deux.. Mais si ça ne marche pas, alors est-ce que tu seras capable de ne voir en moi qu'un ami ?

-Tommy... Peu m'importe tes conditions.. Je t'aime. Et juste ça, ça me donne envie d'essayer tu comprends ? J'ai confiance en toi... Et je t'aime tant que je me tuerais pour qu'on arrive à construire quelque chose juste tout les deux.

-Alors apprends moi Adam... Apprends moi à t'aimer comme il faut.. »

N'osant pas vraiment croire à la chance qui s'offre à moi, je m'approche de lui et murmure :

« Arrête moi si je vais trop vite... »

Il se contente de fermer les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce surnom «kitty » qui lui va si bien.. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'évoque quand je le vois..

Tommy ouvre les yeux et me demande avec un petit sourire ce que j'attends pour l'embrasser encore.

« Je pourrai t'admirer ainsi éternellement... »

Je déclare avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser à l'intérieur duquel j'essaie de faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Lorsque je quitte sa bouche à regret, un sourire orne celle-ci et même si lui l'ignore, me convainc que notre relation a réellement un avenir.

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Raté or not raté ?  
J'espère que ça vous a quand même assez plu pour me laisser une ptite review ? (c'est mon seul salaire ! ^^)  
Bisous !

The Snapychoute


End file.
